DESCRIPTION: (adapted from candidate's abstract): This is a request for a Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award (K08). The purpose of this application is to acquire training and prevention of partner violence in urban adolescents with conduct disorder and depression. Current research suggests that early antisocial behavior, and possibly depression may make unique and substantial contribution to the development of violence between adult romantic partners. Yet, questions remain regarding mechanisms by which these disorders may influence partner violence, especially in urban adolescents. Understanding these mechanisms can inform strategies to prevent partner violence in youth with conduct disorder or depression. The candidate is a clinical psychologist with expertise in adult partner violence and recent postdoctoral training in child psychiatry, especially the study of conduct disorder and depression. This proposal aims to acquire additional training needed for the comprehensive study of the prevention of partner violence in youth with conduct disorder and depression, including: 1) Longitudinal methodology and data analysis used to examine mechanisms mediating the association of conduct disorder, depression and partner violence; 2) Conducting clinical trials of violence prevention programs to target partner violence in conduct disordered and, possibly, mood disordered urban adolescents. Training will be provided via coursework at Columbia, formal tutorials, consultation with a panel of experts, work on longitudinal, epidemiological samples of adolescents, and a Phase I clinical trial of a multiphase prevention program for conduct disordered youth. This Phase I trial will be modified based on results of the longitudinal studies. Training obtained via this award will be used to apply for independent funding to design a controlled clinical trial of partner violence in youth with conduct problems and/or depression.